Tell Me How to Purpose Him
by Genmily
Summary: Hari ini, Kyotani mampir dan meminta bantuan pada Hajime [Kyotani-Iwaizumi][KyouHaba-IwaOi]


Genre/Rate: Friendship, Romance, Family/T

Summary: Hari ini, Kyotani Kentaro datang dan meminta bantuan pada Iwaizumi Hajime. [Kyotani-Iwaizumi][KyouHaba-IwaOi][One-Shot]

Warn: BL, YAOI, OOC, Gaje, AU, AR, Typo entah dimana.

::

Haikyuu!©Furudate Haruichi

Tell me, how to purpose him?

[Iwaizumi-Kyotani] [KyouHaba-IwaOi]

By: Tomatoiclicious

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun terkait fanfiksi ini, hanya untuk kesenangan dan memenuhi asupan belaka.

::

Hal ini tidak biasa. Hajime hampir saja mengalami serangan jantung ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya pagi ini. Hari minggu ini dia libur kerja, makanya ia mencoba untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua anaknya, Yuutaro dan Kunimi selagi istrinya—Iwaizumi Tooru beres-beres rumah.

Tapi disaat ia sedang bermain dengan dua anaknya itu, bel rumah berbunyi dan sigap Hajime membukakan pintu. Nampak seorang pemuda dengan tatapan gaharnya, Kyotani Kentaro datang berkunjung.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu. Ditemani dua cangkir teh yang baru saja disajikan Tooru lalu kembali beraktifitas di lantai dua. Hajime duduk dihadapan Kyotani sembari mengawasi Yuutaro dan Kunimi bermain. Meski kedua bocah berbeda umur itu lagi anteng-antengnya, Hajime tetap mengawasi dengan sesekali melirik mereka bermain.

"Jadi, kau mau membicarakan apa?" Iwaizumi bertanya. Saat Kyotani datang tadi, raut wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Dan sekarang Hajime tahu, kedatangan Kyotani bukan hanya sekadar mampir dan main dengan dua anaknya. Sebagai senior waktu SMA, Hajime tahu tabiat Kyotani kalau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ingin mengatakannya hanya pada Hajime.

"Bisakah kau katakan padaku tentang... bagaimana cara melamar seseorang?"  
Hajime tersedak salivanya sendiri, kaget. Hajime pikir, kedatangan Kyotani ingin membahas tentang voli yang biasa mereka bicarakan, tahunya tentang cinta.

"K-Kau... apa?"

"Bagaimana cara... melamar seseorang..." ulangnya sedikit gugup. Astaga, lihatlah pemuda ini. Yang dikenal tidak pernah naksir seseorang, yang tidak pernah merasakan pacaran, tiba-tiba datang meminta saran untuk melamar anak orang. Kyotani gentleman sekali.

"Hei, serius kau? Kau yang tidak pernah berpacaran malah berniat untuk menikah?"

"Pacaran itu membuang waktu, aku tidak suka. Dan kebetulan aku menyukai seseorang dan aku berniat untuk melamarnya."

Tentu saja, Hajime pernah merasakan lamanya berpacaran dengan Oikawa Tooru yang kini sudah menjadi pasangan hidup-sematinya. Karena Hajime yang pengecut selalu menunda-nunda untuk melamar Tooru. Asal tahu, Hajime melamar Tooru tepat ketika hubungan semu mereka jatuh pada tahun keenam dan menikah lima bulan bulan berikutnya. Benar-benar perjalanan cinta yang panjang dan melelahkan, namun indah diakhirnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin kau lamar?"

Ada jeda sejenak ketika Hajime bertanya tentang seseorang yang telah menjerat hati pemuda ini, "Yahaba... Shigeru." Katanya pelan nyaris tidak didengar Hajime. Begitu tersadar, Hajime kembali tersedak salivanya untuk kedua kali. Hajime terlalu syok, serius!

Hajime mengingat kembali ke masa-masa SMA. Dimana Kyotani merupakan pemain voli yang hebat yang selalu termakan sifat egois. Tidak pernah Hajime mendengar desus Kyotani mengalami jatuh cinta, atau rumor kedekatannya dengan seseorang, tidak pernah. Yang selalu Hajime dengar tentang Kyotani adalah sifatnya yang pemarah dan pendiam. Tidak banyak bergaul, namun ia aktif dalam olahraga voli. Sama sekali tidak aktif soal cinta-cintaan, berbanding seribu kali dibanding Hajime.

Dan tentang Yahaba Shigeru... astaga, itu kan juniornya Tooru!

"Hei, kau bercanda, ya? Memangnya Yahaba menyukaimu ?!"

"Kebetulan aku menyukainya dan aku berniat untuk melamarnya."

"Kebetulan? kau pikir kau menang lotere apa? Kalau kau baru satu kali jatuh hati sama orang itu, pacaran aja dulu biar tahu! Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan, atau kau menyesal di kemudian hari."

"Aku tidak suka membuang waktu. Dan aku sudah yakin dengan pilihanku."

Baiklah, sekarang Kyotani sudah lulus meyakinkan Hajime kalau pembicaraan mereka tidaklah main-main. Baiklah, giliran Hajime harus menjawab pertanyaan inti dari Kyotani, bagaimana cara melamar seseorang.

"Karena kau sudah menikah, pastilah kau tahu caranya melamar. Itulah maksud kedatanganku kemari untuk bertanya." Astaga, sudah berapa bulan Hajime tidak bertemu orang ini? Rasanya Kyotani benar-benar berbeda dari yang dulu-dulu. Tidak pernah berbicara banyak seperti ini, dan tidak pernah se-ngotot ini.

Hajime teringat sesuatu, "Tunggu, sebelum aku memberikan jawabanku, apa kau tahu tentang Yahaba?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? mungkin saja Yahaba sedang berhubungan dengan orang lain atau semacamnya."

"Aku baru mengetahui kalau dia putus dengan pacarnya sebulan yang lalu. Karena itu, aku berniat melamarnya."

Melamar seseorang disaat orang itu putus cinta. Sungguh hal ini bikin Hajime speechless ditempat. Baiklah, melihat keteguhan hati Kyotani sudah membuat Hajime merinding, sebaiknya Hajime tidak perlu lagi meragukan kesungguhan pemuda ini. Hajime menghela napas, memulai memberikan jawaban.

"Kau ingin melamarnya? Dengarkan, sini..." Hajime memberikan jawaban pada Kyotani. Ini seperti adegan dimana seorang ayah memberikan wasiat kepada anaknya sebelum meninggal. Percayalah, Hajime masih termasuk ayah muda, dan Kyotani bukanlah anak kandungnya.

::

::

Sore harinya, Kyotani berjalan sendiri. kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, berjalan menyusuri gedung apartemen yang sedang ia tuju. Sebelah tangannya yang didalam saku mencoba mengeluarkan ponsel, mencari kontak dan menelponnya.

 _Yahaba Shigeru, calling..._

["Moshi-moshi?"]

"Yahaba, kau dimana?"

["Hmm... di rumah, kenapa?"]

Sesuai dugaannya, Kyotani tidak sia-sia pergi ke apartemen Yahaba. Ini timing yang tepat, Kyotani harus cepat.

"Keluarlah, aku sudah berada di depan apartemenmu."

["Hah? Jangan bercanda."]

"Aku serius."

["Bodoh, kalau mau ke sini, bilang-bilang dulu, kek!"] diseberang sana, Kyotani dapat mendengar suara Yahaba sedikit serak, apa mungkin masih sakit hati karena diputusin? Ini sudah satu bulan, harusnya Yahaba langsung melupakannya. Apalagi kedatangannya sekarang untuk melamarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di ayunan taman situ."

["Nah, gitu dong. Kasih kesempatan buat siap-siap. Yaudah, nanti kesana lima belas menit."] panggilan ditutup sepihak oleh Yahaba. Kyotani yang sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Yahaba, berbalik kembali. Turun dari lantai lima, kemudian berjalan lima meter untuk sampai di taman yang tak jauh dari apartemen.

Kyotani menunggu, detak jam tangan mengalahkan detak jantungnya sekarang. Setelah diberi petuah oleh Hajime, Kyotani buru-buru pergi ke toko dan langsung ke apartemen Yahaba.

 _"... yang paling ampuh, berikan saja cincin."_

Diantara pilihan yang diberi Hajime, Kyotani memilih pilihan yang paling ampuh. Makanya, Kyotani langsung meluncur ke toko perhiasan dan membeli cincin. Kyotani tidak perlu ragu tentang ukuran cincin tersebut, karena jari manis mereka mempunyai ukuran lingkar yang sama.

 _"... lalu katakan, kalau kau ingin melamarnya."_

Rupanya semudah itu. Iya, baiklah kalau begitu. Kyotani akan langsung mengatakannya dengan sekali tarikan napas.

"Oi!" Kyotani menoleh ke belakang, langsung terserang detak jantung karena sedikit kaget. Rasa gugup langsung menyerang. Padahal tadi tidak apa-apa, apa jangan-jangan ini karena efek kedatangan Yahaba?

Yahaba segera menghampiri pemuda sangar itu, lalu duduk di atas ayunan. Kyotani terdiam dan terlihat santai padahal mati kutu, mendadak seluruh tubunya membatu.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Yahaba memecah suasana hening, Kyotani berjengit lagi bak disengat. Ia harus menarik ucapannya barusan, rupanya melamar dengan berkata dalam satu tarikan napas tidak semudah itu.

::

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang Yahaba, pemuda ini terlihat santai, kehadiran Kyotani disini rasanya membuat mood Yahaba kurang bagus karena kondisinya yang baru sebulan putus. Lagian, buat apa orang ini main ke sini? Tidak seperti biasanya. Pake acara disuruh keluar segala. Gak tahu apa tadi Yahaba lagi ngambek di kamar?

"Apa kabar?" sungguh, Yahaba tidak bisa menebak, apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda ini, terlalu sulit untuk dibaca ekspresinya. Toh, Yahaba juga tidak menelisik dibalik ekspresi itu. Yang terbaca disana hanyalah 'iseng' dan 'menyebalkan'.

"Kau mau menggangguku atau apa?" Yahaba sewot, sebal. Entah kenapa wajah Kyotani malah berubah seperti mantan pacarnya. Astaga, makin galau aja hati Yahaba kini.

"Kau habis... menangis, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang cepat katakan kau mau apa memanggilku kemari? Aku ada tugas." Yahaba memilih berbohong supaya cepat-cepat pergi dari Kyotani. Karena ia sedang ingin sendiri dan tidak mau diganggu siapapun.

Yahaba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat Kyotani merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Nih orang mau ngapain, sih?

Lalu keluarlah sebuah kotak misterius, Yahaba tidak ingin tahu apa itu. Sungguh mood jeleknya ini membuat Yahaba sulit berpikir.

"Yahaba?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan menangis lagi."

"Tahu apa kau soal diriku?"

"Aku tahu kau habis diputusin. Terus-"

"Sudah kubilang itu kan bukan urusanmu. Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk sebuah omong kosong dan merusak moodku, lebih baik kau pulang saja sana!" Yahaba mengomel, sungguh orang ini tidak tahu suasana hati orang.

"Kalau seandainya kau tiba-tiba dilamar seseorang, kau mau bilang apa?" cecunguk! Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu? Itu malah makin bikin Yahaba illfeel.

"Cih, aku pulang saja."

"Tunggu, Yahaba. Jawab pertanyaanku. Lihat ini." Kyotani mencegah Yahaba lalu buru-buru menunjukkan kotak cincin, hampir saja terjatuh karena Kyotani tiba-tiba gemetaran. Hah? Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kyotani apa-apaan nunjukkin cincin? Mau pamer? Yahaba capek, dia mau pulang.

"Kalau kau mau melamar seseorang, jangan meminta saran padaku. Aku tidak bisa memberimu saran bagaimana cara melamar. Sudahlah aku mau pulang!"

Kyotani menahan tangan Yahaba pergi, "Bukan begitu. Aku kemari mau melamarmu."

Diam...

Diam...

Diam...

"Hah?!"

::

Malam itu, waktu Hajime baru saja selesai mencuci piring, ia langsung pergi ke kamar untuk istirahat. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak langsung tidur, karena ranjang mereka sedang dipenuhi beberapa tumpuk baju yang baru selesai dijemur tadi siang. Dan Tooru berniat untuk melipatnya sekarang agar besok tidak perlu melipat baju lagi. Anggap saja beres-beres terakhir. Hajime bisa lihat baju-baju yang dilipat Tooru itu ukurannya kecil-kecil, dan pasti itu punya anak-anaknya.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Hm?" Hajime duduk di atas ranjang dan meraih buku. Memilih untuk menemani Tooru sebentar.

"Tadi kalian bicarain apa?"

"Siapa?"

"Tadi... kamu sama Kyotani."

"Ohh, dia... Cuma nanya gimana caranya ngelamar."

"Hoo, memangnya dia mau kerja dimana?" sepertinya Tooru salah menafsirkan soal 'melamar' disini, Hajime tertawa geli, Tooru cemberut.

"Kok ketawa, sih?"

"Bukan ngelamar kerja, sayang. Ngelamar anak orang. Kyotani kesini nanya ke aku gimana caranya ngelamar orang yang baru aja putus cinta. Gitu aja gak peka." Katanya sambil membalikkan lembar buku yang ia baca. Tooru kaget, sampai menghentikan kegiatan melipat baju dan menaruh atensi seluruhnya pada sang suami.

"Eh? Serius?! Memangnya dia tahu apa tentang cinta?" Hajime mendengus kecil,

"Kyotani juga manusia, Tooru."

"Jadi, siapa yang mau dia lamar?"

"Salah satu juniormu waktu SMA dulu."

"Juniorku? Siapa? Yahaba-chan?" Tooru mencoba untuk menebak salah satu juniornya yang paling imut. Hajime mengangguk. Tooru kaget lagi, kali ini matanya ikut melotot.

"Iwa-chan, serius kamu? Yahaba-chan? Dia kan baru putus sama pacarnya sebulan lalu. Kamu bercanda, ya?"

"Kok kamu jadi sewot, sih? Yah, Kyotani memang niat langsung nikahin Yahaba pas tahu dia habis putus cinta."

"Ya ampuun... gimana kabar Yahaba sekarang, ya? Semoga besok dia masih bisa jalan."

"Kata-katamu ambigu banget, deh."

Rupanya melipat baju anak-anak hanya memakan waktu sedikit karena ukuran baju yang tidak terlalu besar hingga mudah dilipat. Tooru lihai sekali melipatnya, sampai rapi begitu. Hajime beruntung sekali rasanya punya istri rajin. Lalu hasil melipatnya itu langsung ditaruh ke _laundry room_ yang berada di samping kamar mereka. Sedangkan Hajime sudah larut dalam bacaannya.

Tak lama Tooru kembali ke kamar dan langsung ikut duduk disamping Hajime. Yuutaro dan Kunimi sudah tidur beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kini waktunya berduaan.

"Oh iya, Iwa-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Minggu depan kamu beneran libur? Kamu kan barusan janji sama Yuutaro mau ajak dia ke kebun binatang." Tanya Tooru memastikan. Soalnya ia tahu, pekerjaan suaminya itu kadang dadakan. Ditengah libur, bisa saja dia ditarik sama bosnya untuk kerja. Hal itu sudah terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan hari ini, Tooru bersyukur Hajime benar-benar libur dan menjaga anaknya selagi Tooru beres-beres rumah. Tapi tidak tahu untuk minggu depan, maka dari itu Tooru bertanya.

"Iya, tenang aja."

"Jangan santai begitu, ingat ya, anak kecil macam Yuutaro dan Kunimi gak akan pernah lupa sama yang namanya janji, loh. Eh, kecuali Kunimi, dia kan masih bayi."

"Iya, aku tahu, sayang." Katanya sambil menutup bacaannya. Lalu mengecup kening Tooru.

Tooru tidak puas dengan hal itu pun meminta lebih. Hajime tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Hajime mulai mencumbui Tooru sampai puas. Tapi, ditengah cumbuannya suara ponsel menginterupsi. Tooru curiga pasti dari bosnya Hajime. Tooru agak kesal juga, disetiap sweet momentnya bersama suami kadang direnggut oleh tuntutan kerja. Hajime meraih ponsel, Tooru sudah memberi kode mode ngambek, Hajime membaca pesan. Mata Hajime membulat kaget. Lalu ekspresi itu kembali semula dan malah melihat Tooru dengan ekspresi yang sulit dia artikan.

"Sayang, maaf sepertinya minggu depan kita tidak jadi pergi ke kebun binatang." Tooru memutar bola mata bosan, langsung ia ngambek. Percuma tadi dia bilang begitu ke Hajime, dan langsung dikhianati lagi. Perih rasanya.

"Iya udah tau, yaudah terserah."

"Kok ngambek, sih?"

"Bodo."

"Nih coba baca dulu chatnya." Hajime menyodorkan ponselnya untuk dibaca Tooru. Langsung direbut Tooru dan berniat untuk menghapusnya.

Tapi setelah membaca chat tersebut, Tooru melotot dan mulutnya menganga.

"HAH?! MINGGU DEPAN?"

["Iwaizumi-san, terima kasih atas saranmu. Oh iya, minggu depan datang ya ke acara pernikahan kami. Jam delapan."]—Kyotani Kentaro.

END

a/n: lagi kena sindrom genre family, jadinya gaje begini. /dasargaje/ maaf kalau adegan KyouHaba-nya gak greget, soalnya emang niat mau bikin family!IwaOi doang. Hahahaha/digebukinfansKyouHaba/  
Terima kasih sudah membaca... :)) RnR?  
Sign,  
Tomat


End file.
